Need for Speed Carbon: Hidden Arcade Mode
I had a dream that NFS Carbon was on an arcade machine and it first started out with career mode with the flashback first thing without the player driving in the BMW to Palmont. The race between the player's Supra, and all 3 bosses was about to start, except it took place somewhere different than the usual spot. It took place on a Bayview highway-like system that had absolutely no scenery and was just plain road without even a city and it all took place in the void and the road was entirely spline but was in the NFS Carbon world with the sky and everything but everything was somewhat darker and there were no streetlights or any lights shining on the road at all. Then the race started with some other flag girl instead of Nikki holding up the bag. While the race is happening, the player starts to have flashbacks of Neville being tased heavily by 2 swat team members while being forcefully escorted through a huge crowd at the same time from an aerial view top view the entire time in fast motion with reverb noises of a crowd and panicking, and electrical bolts can be seen all around Neville as he is running and he is nearly being electrocuted. Then it cuts to the race ending with the entire gang going through a small checkpoint of hanging black tube pipes in the road that were placed dangling like a car wash in the middle of the street that had no scenery that they were racing on. They go through these pipes dangling and all of the pipes each get strapped to their cars which all stops their engines. Nobody goes to arrest them or anything and this is all still on just a spline highway with nothing on it and no people at all. They are technically the only people on these roads. It gets darker and the atmosphere gets scarier, and the players face is seen through the windshield looking like he's in pain and struggling. The blue filter goes gets darker and it repeatedly cuts to a video of a live action RV trailer on the side of a road to the left and a bomb in a huge white box to the right about to detonate in a desert completely dark and night with some lights of buildings in the horizon to the right, with extremely bad camcorder quality and all grain in black and white and it looked like a police camera and the only light illuminating the scene was the camera light that was insanely bright. After a while when the intensity of the scene increases, it cuts from the player looking even more in pain and struggling to start his engine and back to the bomb about to explode and when the bomb detonated and the pull trailer next to it eventually explodes, it cuts back to the racers with their cars still hanging on the pipes instantly dying in their cars from an electrical shock from the pipes and for them to just be left there dead in their cars before the game happens as it fades to black and goes to the menu screen which looked completely different and it looked all arcade style, and Underground-like which played some other hip hop music I am no familiar with. I remember being so shocked when I woke up. Category:Video Games